ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS2E3 Good Copy, Bad Copy
Plot At a Forever Knight castle, Humungousaur is viciously attacking Knights. He turns into Ben and asks one where Ben is. Gwen is tracking Ben with Kevin. Kevin says that Ben is all over the alien communications. They drive to the burning Knight castle and see Jetray flying away. They call to him, but he ignores them. A Knight tells them that Ben attacked them, unprovoked, ruining three castles and attacking DNAliens. Kevin doesn't believe him. They go to Ben's house, where Ben and Julie are eating chili fries and studying for a test. Gwen and Kevin confront him, but he denies it, saying that he has been studying all week. Julie says that there are many explanations, but that she can't vouch for his whereabouts. Ben continues to deny doing anything and Kevin believes him, as his left eye twitches when he lies. Kevin suggests that he may have been fighting in his sleep. Ben goes to Burger Shack to get more chili fries. He orders some very rudely. After he leaves, he comes in again and orders politely, unaware of the last order. Kevin and Gwen wait for him. They see him turn into Big Chill and fly away. They chase him. He comes out again. Seeing them driving off, he goes Big Chill and chases them. Kevin and Gwen find Big Chill at a Forever Knight castle, attacking Knights. Gwen and Kevin join the fight. Big Chill acts strangely, asking Gwen where Ben is. Realizing that they think he's Ben, he turns back to Ben and tells them to take him home. The real Big Chill arrives and turns back into Ben. The duplicate Ben says that his name is Albedo, a Galvan and the builder of the Omnitrix. He demands it back. Ben is skeptical, knowing that Azmuth built the Omnitrix. He doesn't want to give Albedo the Omnitrix. Albedo says that he is in danger by using the Omnitrix and that he is stuck in Ben's body. Ben asks Albedo how to remove it. He says some science jargon, but his left eye twitches, indicating that he is lying. Albedo turns into Jetray and grabs Ben. Ben turns into Humungousaur. Jetray drops Humungousaur into the moat and zaps him. Humungousaur climbs onto the castle and Jetray keeps attacking. He throws rocks at Jetray, but Jetray dodges and tackles him. Kevin and Gwen throws rocks at Jetray and Humungousaur grabs him. He flies off and Humungousaur turns into Ben. The team drives away, with Gwen tracking Albedo. Ben is still worried about his test. They track Albedo to a computer store. Inside, they find it trashed. Gwen loses the trail. Ben suggests that they split up. Kevin draws an X on Ben's face, but Ben erases it. They go separate ways. Goop slides in and turns into Albedo. When he mentions erasing Kevin's X, they are convinced that he is Ben. Real Ben comes and tells Gwen and Kevin to duck, but Albedo sticks them to the wall with packing foam. Gwen and Kevin cannot escape. Ben tells Albedo that he isn't getting the Omnitrix. Ben turns into Goop. Albedo blasts him, but he dodges and attacks. Albedo turns into Humungousaur and fights Goop. Goop turns into Swampfire and fights Humungousaur. Gwen starts to cut through the foam with mana. Humungousaur turns into Big Chill to avoid Swampfire's fire and starts to freeze Swampfire. Swampfire turns into Brainstorm. Brainstorm shocks Big Chill, who turns into Echo Echo. Brainstorm zaps clones, but they keep coming. They scream at Brainstorm, who turns into Jetray and zaps Echo Echoes. Echo Echo turns into Spidermonkey and webs Jetray to the wall. Jetray turns into Chromastone and breaks the web, but turns back into Ben. Spidermonkey turns back into Albedo. Ben and Albedo punch each other and their Omnitrixes stick together. Albedo's turns red and turns him red and white. Gwen frees Kevin from the foam and he frees Gwen. They run to Ben and Albedo, who break free. Azmuth teleports in, saying that he sensed that the Omnitrix was overloaded. He turns to his former assistant, Albedo, and yells at him for building an inferior Omnitrix. Azmuth says that the Omnitrix is beyond Albedo and that he could have destroyed the universe. Azmuth disables Albedo's Omnitrix, trapping him in Ben's form, and teleports him to prison. Ben asks Azmuth questions about the Omnitrix, but Azmuth tells him to figure them out on his own. He teleports away. The next day, Ben takes his test and gets a C+, which is good for him. He goes to Mr. Smoothy to celebrate. Impact *Albedo is introduced *Azmuth is introduced in Alien Force Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ben Tennyson *Fry Cook *Azmuth Villains *Forever Knights *Albedo Aliens *Humungousaur (Albedo) x2 *Jetray (Albedo) x2 *Big Chill (Albedo) x2 *Big Chill *Humungousaur *Goop (Albedo) *Goop *Swampfire *Brainstorm *Echo Echo (Albedo) *Jetray *Spidermonkey (Albedo) *Chromastone Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes